The present invention relates to an intermediate storage system for pairs of glass sheets positioned in a windshield production line adjacent to a bending furnace and comprising a first intermediate storage for pairs of flat glass sheets and a second intermediate storage for pairs of bent glass sheets. It is known to store the pairs of glass sheets on separate storage racks. A problem is that pairs of glass sheets must be carried manually over relatively long distances from storage racks to the loading end of a bending furnace. Similarly, the bent pairs of glass sheets must be carried from a bending mould to separate racks over a considerable distance. Thus, this known system requires a considerable amount of heavy human labor. In order to avoid this, automatic systems have been developed for moving the storage racks. However, this type of system will be heavy and bulky in construction. Automatization of the system is difficult and it cannot be readily fitted for cooperation with an automatically operating bending furnace.
Also known are conveyor systems for pairs of glass sheets, wherein individual pairs of glass sheets are carried upon rollers. This type of system is also bulky, automatization is difficult and it is poorly linkable with further processing of pairs of bent glass sheets.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved intermediate storage system having a light structure, simple automatization, flexibility for further processing, compact in construction and which can be used also in connection with an automatic bending furnace.
The above objects as well as other objects not specifically enumerated are accomplished by a method of intermediately storing pairs of glass sheets in accordance with the present invention. The method of intermediately storing pairs of glass sheets of the present invention includes carrying a pair of flat glass sheets, along with other pairs of flat glass sheets, on a first storage rack to a first intermediate storage, carrying the pair of flat glass sheets from the first storage rack to a first stand at an end of the first intermediate storage using a first carrier trolley, carrying the pair of flat glass sheets from the first stand to a bending furnace, bending the pair of flat glass sheets in the furnace, carrying the pair of bent glass sheets from the furnace to a second stand at an end of a second intermediate storage, carrying the pair of bent glass sheets from the second stand to a second storage rack in the second intermediate storage using a second carrier trolley, and carrying the pair of bent glass sheets, along with other pairs of bent glass sheets, on the second storage rack away from the second storage.
The objects of the invention are also accomplished by an apparatus for intermediately storing pairs of glass sheets, which includes first carrying means for carrying a pair of flat glass sheets, along with other pairs of flat glass sheets, on a first storage rack to a first intermediate storage, second carrying means for carrying the pair of flat glass sheets from the first storage rack to a first stand at an end of the first intermediate storage, wherein the second carrying means includes a first carrier trolley, third carrying means for carrying the pair of flat glass sheets from the first stand to a bending furnace, bending means for bending the pair of flat glass sheets in the furnace, fourth carrying means for carrying the pair of bent glass sheets from the furnace to a second stand at an end of a second intermediate storage, fifth carrying means for carrying the pair of bent glass sheets from the second stand to a second storage rack in the second intermediate storage, wherein the fifth carrying means includes a second carrier trolley, and sixth carrying means for carrying the pair of bent glass sheets, along with other pairs of bent glass sheets, on the second storage rack away from the second storage.